elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dovesi Dran
Dovesi Dran is a character associated with the Whodunit? quest. Dovesi Dran is sweet, young Dunmer, originally from Morrorwind until her family moved to Valenwood a "few years ago". It is suggested that Dovesi was no more than 15 years old when the character killed her (this was suggested by Neville when she dies). Like the rest of the guests, she can be tricked to go up into one of the bed rooms and killed. Nels the Naughty According to Nels the Naughty, Dovesi is the "spitting image" of his deceased daughter due to her "sweet face" and explains he would do anything to protect Dovesi. Due to this, it is clear that Nels sees Dovesi as a daughter. once Dovesi dies, Nels will say "no" a couple of times before stating that it feels like he's lost his daughter "all over again". In the beginning, Dovesi says that Nels "seems nice enough" to her.When a person dies, she'll tell the player she doesn't see Nels as being the murderer. If you ask her about Nels when a couple of people die, that arn't him, she'll say that she doesn't know what to think of him anymore as even though he may play the "bumbling drunkard", he may very well be the killer. When asked after Nels dies She'll say Matilde Petit In the beginning, matilde says that though Dovesi may seem nice but in her honest opinion she has never trusted Dark Elves. When Dovesi is murdered will start off by saying that "yes. the poor girl is dead." and then becomes more sarcastic stating that Dovesi won't be finding the gold and then laughs to herself. When some dies in the house, Dovesi will say how even though Matilde may seem upset, she's not ruling her out as a suspect. Once dead, Dovesi says it's hard to believe she's dead and ask why anyone would kill an old woman. Neville When asked about Dovesi, Neville will say he got the impression she doesn't like him very much. In the intro, she'll tell the character that she finds him to be a serious man but assumes it's normal for a retired soldier. Once Neville is dead, Dovesi will ask why would anyone kill him and ask if it's about the gold. When others die before Neville, she'll seem angry and ask if being a soldier makes him a good person and being above murder and then adds she disagrees with that conclusion. Primo Antonius Primo Antonius tells the PC that he thinks that Dovesi is beautiful. When people start dying, he will tell the character that he feels sorry and worried for Dovesi's emotional and phychological well being, due to the murders. In the beginning, Dovesi tell the PC that she thinks he's very handsom and asks the player not to tell him. When people starting dying in the house, she will say that even though he could have done it, she doesn't want to believe it was him. When Primo dies she'll tell to the player how she can't believe he's gone and confese how she wanted to become his friend and maybe more. Related quests *Whodunit? Category:Quest NPCs Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Dunmer Category:Image Needed